


Death is Not the End

by sirfeit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Lexa wakes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not the end. Death is an ocean, on all sides of our lives; deep and dark and cold, and anything but empty.</p><p>episode tag to 3x07, which I am extremely upset about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Not the End

You wake up. All you remember is Clarke: Clarke’s hands, Clarke’s face, Clarke’s voice. You’re jacked into a machine and your body is still _yours_ , not betraying you, not wounded. Blood is not welling up in your throat. Blood is not soaking your clothes.

But you’re jacked into a machine, and you’ve got to get out.

You pull the wires from your skin. Here: at your wrists, at your ankles, at your neck. It’s painful, but there’s no blood: not red, not black. If you’re not the Commander, and you’re not dead, you’re not sure what you are -- but you won’t be trapped here any longer than you have to be.

When you step out, and you back yourself into the center of the room, you see every Commander, sleeping. Sleeping like you had been. In pods. Full of wires. Jacked in.

You’re awake. That’s a glitch.

But you’re still _you,_ and you’re going to make sure it counts.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me at mareap.tumblr.com and cry with me


End file.
